Gesture
by BAFan
Summary: Another tweaking, this time of Jacob's appearance at Bella & Edward's wedding.


**GESTURE**

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to the fantastic Stephenie Meyer, not me . . . unfortunately. *sigh***

**A/N: More tweaking, this time of Jacob's appearance at Bella & Edward's wedding. Some major changes there, minor ones elsewhere. **

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Edward suddenly stiffened and turned around, as if someone had called his name.

"Oh!" His brow furrowed for an instant, and then smoothed out just as quickly. Suddenly he was smiling a brilliant smile.

"What is it?" I asked, tearing my fascinated gaze away from our reflections in the glass wall. Edward looked perfect, as always – like a god or an angel - but was that beautiful dark-haired girl in the white dress really me?

"A surprise wedding gift." He ignored my confusion and started dancing again, spinning me the opposite way we'd been headed before – away from the lights and people, and into the deep shadows beyond the dance floor.

He didn't pause until we reached the dark side of one of the huge cedars. Then Edward looked straight into the blackest shadow.

"Thank you," he said to the darkness. "This is very . . . kind of you."

"Kind is my middle name," a husky, familiar voice answered from the black night. "Can I cut in?"

"Jacob?" I whispered, the shock momentarily locking me in place.

"Hey there, Bells."

I started toward the sound of his voice, stumbling a little because I was wearing the stupid, impractical heels Alice had chosen. Edward kept his grip under my elbow until another set of strong hands caught me in the darkness.

The heat from Jacob's skin burned right through the thin satin dress while I buried my face in his chest. He leaned down to press his cheek to the top of my head.

"Rosalie won't forgive me if she doesn't get her official turn on the dance floor," Edward murmured, and I knew he was giving me a gift of his own – alone time with Jacob. Pulling back, I threw him a look of gratitude. He smiled at me, his eyes full of love, then quietly left.

"Jacob." I turned back to him, tears welling in my eyes. "Thank you. Now _everyone_ I love is here." I hugged him again, and felt his lips brush my hair.

"Sorry I'm late, honey."

"I'm just so glad you're back home, and that you're all right." I glanced toward the guests, but I couldn't spot Jacob's father through the dancers. "Does Billy know you're here?"

As soon as I asked, I realized that he must know – it was the only way to explain Billy's uplifted expression when I'd talked to him earlier.

"I'm sure Sam's told him. I'll go see him when . . . when the party's over." Jacob pulled back a bit, leaving one hand on the small of my back, and grabbed my right hand with the other. He cradled our hands to his chest. I could feel his heart beat under my palm, and guessed that he'd deliberately placed my hand there. The thought made me both sad and just the tiniest bit impataient. Even now, at my wedding reception, he couldn't resist subtly reminding me of Edward's differences? But I subdued the feeling; being here wasn't easy for Jacob, and I wasn't going to make it any harder for him.

"I don't know if I get more than just this one dance," he said, and he began pulling me around in a slow circle that didn't match the upbeat tempo of the music behind us. "I'd better make the most of it."

We moved for a minute to the rhythm of his heart beneath my hand. "I'm glad I came," Jacob said after a minute. "It's good to see you . . . one more time. Not as sad as I'd thought it would be."

"I don't want you to feel sad," I told him quietly.

"I know that. And I didn't come tonight to make you feel guilty."

"No. I'm very happy that you came. It's the best gift you could have given me."

He laughed. "That's good, because I didn't have time to stop for a real present."

My eyes were adjusting, and I could see his face now – the dark eyes beneath the shaggy black brows, his full lips stretched over his bright teeth in a mocking smile. His eyes were tight around the edges – careful. I could see that he was doing all he could to make me happy, to not slip and show how much this was costing him. My throat tightened.

"You wouldn't believe how weird this feels," he chuckled. "Walking around on two legs again, after all this time – and wearing clothes! I'm out of practice with the whole human thing."

We revolved steadily.

"Just seeing you like this is worth it, though." His deep-set eyes swept over me. "You look so beautiful, Bella. Unbelievable."

The familiar blush warmed my cheeks. "Alice invested a lot of time in me today. The darkness helps, too."

"Huh-uh." He shook his head. "It's not that dark to me. Werewolf senses, remember?"

"Right." It was easy to forget all the things he could do, he seemed so human. Especially right now.

He looked down at me. "Are you happy, Bella?"

"Yes."

"Okay." He shrugged. "That's the main thing, I guess." He turned his head slightly toward the deeper shadows, as if hearing something.

"What is it?" Concern shot through me, reflexively. I strained to see into the darkness.

"It's just Sam and some of the others," he reassured me. "They're babysitting me tonight - just in case."

"In case of what?"

"In case I can't keep it together, something like that. In case I decide to trash the party." His smile flashed for an instant. "But as appealing as that sounds, I'm not here to ruin your wedding, Bella. I'm here to . . . just be your friend. Your best friend, one last time."

He cleared his throat. "But enough about me. You're the star today." His chuckle sounded forced. "I bet you're just _loving_ that. The center of attention."

"Yeah. Can't get enough attention." I grimaced.

He laughed and then stared over my head. I looked with him as he studied the shimmering glow of the reception party, the graceful whirl of the dancers, the fluttering petals falling from the garlands. It all seemed very distant from this dark, quiet space.

Jake shook his head. "I'll give them this much. They know how to throw a party."

"Alice is an unstoppable force of nature," I agreed.

He sighed. "Song's over. Is it asking too much to get another one?"

I tightened my hand around his. "You can have as many dances as you want."

He laughed with what sounded like genuine amusement this time. "That would be interesting – but I think I better stick with two. Don't want to start talk."

We turned in another circle.

"You'd think I'd be used to telling you goodbye by now," he murmured wryly.

"Jake – " I swallowed the lump in my throat. My eyes grew wet.

Jacob looked at me and frowned. "You're not supposed to be the one crying, Bella."

"Everyone cries at weddings," I refuted, blinking back the tears.

"This is what you want, right?"

"Right."

"Then smile," he told me.

I managed a faint one. He laughed. "I'm going to try to remember you like this. Pretend that . . . "

"That what? That I died?"

He clenched his teeth. He was struggling with himself – with his decision to make his presence here a gift and not a judgment. I could guess what he wanted to say.

"No," he finally answered. "But I'll see you this way in my head. Pink cheeks. Heartbeat. Two left feet. All of that."

I deliberately stomped on his foot as hard as I could. As I expected, it didn't hurt him at all.

He smiled. "That's my girl."

He started to say something else and then snapped his mouth closed. Struggling again, teeth gritted against the words he didn't want to say.

My relationship with Jacob used to be so easy. As natural as breathing. But since Edward had miraculously come back into my life, it was a constant strain. Because – in Jacob's eyes – by choosing Edward, I was choosing a fate that was worse than death, or at least equivalent to it.

"What is it, Jake?" I quietly asked. "Just tell me. You can tell me anything."

"I – I – I don't have anything to tell you."

"Oh please. Just spit it out."

"It's true. It's – it's a question. Something I want _you_ to tell _me."_

"Ask me."

He struggled for another minute and then exhaled. "I shouldn't. It doesn't matter. I'm just morbidly curious."

Because I knew him so well, I understood. "It's not tonight, Jacob."

Jacob was even more obsessed with my humanity than Edward. He treasured every one of my heartbeats, knowing that they were numbered.

"Oh," he said, trying to smother his relief. "Oh."

A new song started playing, but he didn't notice the change this time. "When?" he whispered.

"I don't know for sure. A week or two, maybe."

His voice changed, took on a defensive, mocking edge. "What's the holdup?"

"I just don't want to spend my honeymoon writhing in pain," I said drily.

"You'd rather spend it how? Playing checkers? Ha ha."

"Very funny." I rolled my eyes.

"Kidding, Bells. But, honestly, I don't see the point. You can't have a real honeymoon with your vampire, so why go through the motions? Call a spade a spade. This isn't the first time you've put this off. That's a _good_ thing, though," he said, suddenly earnest. "Don't be embarrassed about it."

"I'm not embarrassed and I'm not putting anything off," I snapped, annoyed now. "And _of course_ I can have a real honeymoon! I can do anything I want! Butt out!"

He stopped our slow circling abruptly. For a moment, I wondered if he'd finally noticed the music change, and I scrambled in my head for a way to patch up our little tiff before he said goodbye to me. We shouldn't part on this note.

And then his eyes bulged wide with a strange kind of confused horror. "What?" he gasped. "What did you say?"

"About what? Jake? What's wrong?"

"What do you mean? Have a real honeymoon? While you're still _human?_ Are you kidding? That's a sick joke, Bella!"

With great effort, I stopped myself from making another angry retort. That would be the complete opposite of helpful. Instead I took a deep breath and put my hands flat on his enormous chest. "Jake, calm down, okay? Please?"

Jacob's hands gripped the tops of my arms, wrapping all the way around, but some of the horrified look faded. "Bella, tell me you're joking! You can't be that stupid!"

He shook me, just a little. I could feel his hands quivering. "You are joking, right?" His eyes were intent now, pleading.

The darkness was suddenly very crowded.

"Take your hands off her!" Edward's voice was cold as ice, sharp as razors.

Behind Jacob, there was a quiet snarl from the black night, and then another, overlapping the first.

"Jake, you're losing it. Back away, bro," I heard Seth Clearwater urge. "You don't want to do this. You'll hurt Bella."

Jacob's trembling hands dropped to his sides, cold hands replaced his hot ones, and the air was suddenly whooshing past me.

I blinked, and I was half a dozen feet away from where I'd been standing. Edward was tensed in front of me. There were two enormous wolves braced between him and Jacob, but they didn't seem aggressive to me – more like they were trying to prevent the fight.

Jacob glared at Edward with loathing, lips drawn back, baring his teeth. _"I'm_ not the one who's going to hurt her! Are you out of your _mind,_ bloodsucker?"

A low growl rumbled in Edward's throat. "Seth, get out of the way," he hissed. If Jacob phased with Seth so close to him . . . .

I cast a frantic look around and spied Jasper and Emmett on the edge of the dance floor, discreetly looking our way. Their body language was casual because of the guests, but I knew they were on high alert. "Jasper, a little help, please!"

I kept my voice down, but I knew he would hear me, even over the music and conversation. Hampered by the necessity to appear human and not attract attention, he approached at a human pace. As he stopped a few feet away, everyone visibly relaxed. Edward straightened slowly out of his tense posture, but kept his eyes on Jacob.

"Thank you." I took a moment to breathe before moving around Edward. He put his hand on my arm.

"Be careful, Bella." His golden eyes were wary and concerned.

I gave him a reassuring smile and squeezed his arm, then went over to Jacob. Seth still had his hands on Jacob's arms, urging him away. Jacob ignored him, trying as hard as he could to glare at Jasper.

"I really hate it when you do that, you know," he said, his voice only mildly annoyed.

Jasper smiled ruefully. "I know."

Jacob turned his attention back to me. "Bella. If I promise not to lose it, will you tell the leech to back off with the mental Valium?"

"Can you keep that promise?" I didn't want anyone getting hurt. On the other hand, Jasper couldn't keep the mood control going indefinitely; and, more to the point, sooner or later someone was going to notice our little group, and come over to investigate. Probably Charlie. I shuddered at the thought.

"I'll try," Jacob told me. "And if I can't, they'll stop me." He indicated the two wolves, who nodded their huge shaggy heads in agreement. I knew the bigger wolf, the black one, was Sam; but I couldn't be sure, in the weak light, about the color of the other wolf's fur - chocolate brown, maybe? Was it Quil, then?

"Jasper." I looked at my new brother. "Would you please – " I made a vague motion with my hand, unsure just how to phrase it.

Jasper glanced at Edward, who hesitated, then nodded. Jasper shrugged. "If you say so, Bella." He gave no visible sign, but suddenly the atmosphere grew tense again. Jacob resumed his furious glare at Edward, but took a few deep breaths, obviously working to calm himself. He was hardly shaking at all.

My mind was racing, frantically trying to come up with a solution. Why did I have to lose my temper with Jake about the honeymoon? That was so stupid; I could have guessed he'd react badly, given his loathing of vampires in general and his personal grudge against Edward in particular.

I glanced around at our audience, and sighed. There would be no privacy for this conversation. Even if everyone else agreed to leave me alone with Jacob – and I was confident Edward would flatly refuse _that_ request – the wolves would insist on remaining nearby, just in case.

Jacob broke the silence. "I thought you loved her," he shot at Edward, hard and sarcastic. "Loved her so much you couldn't live without her, would do anything not to hurt her. Was all that just a load of crap – or are you just suddenly so hot to have her that you can't keep it in your pants, even to keep her safe?"

I gasped out loud. How dared he? So much for his promise. Edward snarled, eyes flashing; Jasper hissed, then narrowed his eyes; and poor Seth stood absolutely frozen with shock. Even the wolves seemed stunned into immobility.

"That's enough!" I snapped, furious. "You are so far out of line, Jake, I can't even tell you!"

Then I changed my mind. "Actually, yes, I can." To hell with the audience. "First of all, it's none of your damn business! And second, you don't know what you're talking about." I glared up at him.

"I know he could kill you," he said, looking at me then; and behind the anger and contempt in his eyes lay a misery so acute that my outrage cooled instantly.

"Jake." I laid one hand against his chest, feeling the hammering of his heart and the heat of his skin. "Edward won't hurt me."

He covered my hand with his own and bent toward me, his voice soft and husky - pleading. "You don't know that, Bella. Please don't take that risk – don't let _him_ take it!" He shot another fierce glance at Edward.

I sighed, knowing I was about to cause him pain again, but also knowing there was no other choice. "Jake. I _do_ know that."

"Bella, you can't _know,_ not for sure," he argued earnestly. Then, suddenly, he stopped. He stared at me.

"What are you saying?" he whispered. I met his incredulous eyes without flinching, letting my own convey the truth.

"I do know," I repeated quietly.

"No." He shook his head in automatic denial. "No."

I didn't say anything more. I didn't have to.

A succession of emotions crossed his face: shock, disbelief, horror, even a kind of revulsion, anger, jealousy, and then – pain. He pulled his hand away from mine as if it had burned him, and stepped backward.

My hand hovered in the air for a moment before I brought it down to my side. Seth, obviously embarrassed, moved out of his way, as did the wolves. Jasper, after a quick, surprised glance at Edward, stayed put, still alert for danger.

Edward came up beside me, put his arm lightly around my waist. Jacob took another step away from us.

"Well." Jacob uttered a short, humorless laugh. "I guess I owe you both an apology." His face was an expressionless mask, his voice numb. Only his eyes betrayed his pain. "Sorry, Bells; I hope I didn't ruin your reception. Have a good honeymoon."

And then he turned and disappeared into the shadows. Sam gave us both a long look, glanced at Edward, who nodded curtly, and then he and Quil – if it was Quil – melted away too.

"Well, that was interesting," Jasper said drily. "In more ways than one." His mouth twitched. "Guess I'll return to the party now." He left, with another amused smile.

Seth shook his head. He was having trouble looking either one of us in the face. "I can't believe Jake acted like that. I'm so sorry."

"Seth, you have nothing to apologize for," Edward told him. "Thank you for your assistance."

"Any time," Seth smiled. He darted an embarrassed glance at me. "Bella, don't blame yourself for this. It wasn't your fault."

"Thank you, Seth," was all I said. Because he was wrong; it _was_ my fault – part of it anyway.

Edward sighed and drew me closer. "We need to get back to the reception before someone notices our absence." He nodded at Seth, who vanished into the shadows.

I shook my head. It seemed incredible that anyone could have missed that. Then, as I thought about it, I realized the confrontation that had seemed so shattering to me had, in reality, been very quiet and short there in the shadows.

"Give me two seconds," I said quietly. My insides were churning with regret and grief, but that didn't matter – only the outside mattered right now. Putting on a good show was something I knew I had to master, in preparation for the new life ahead of me.

"My dress?"

"You look fine. Not even a hair out of place." Edward smiled reassuringly and kissed my forehead.

I took two deep breaths. "Okay. Let's go."

He put his arms around me and led me back to the light. When we passed under the twinkling lights, he spun me gently onto the dance floor. We melted in with the other dancers as if our dance had never been interrupted.

I glanced around at the guests, but no one seemed shocked or frightened or even overly curious. Only the very palest faces there showed any signs of stress, and they hid it well. Jasper was dancing with Alice, but Emmett still hovered on the edge of the dance floor. As I looked toward him, he caught my eye, grinned hugely, and gave me a thumbs-up before vanishing into the crowd.

I sighed. "They all know, don't they? Your family, I mean. They know that we. . . ." My voice trailed off.

"Anticipated the wedding night?" Edward supplied. "I'm afraid so." He studied my face. "Does that bother you?"

"A little," I admitted. Not that I was ashamed of it – far from it – but it was, as I had started to tell Jacob, a personal and private matter.

"No one is judging us, if that's what's bothering you," he told me. "Mostly they're surprised – and, of course, very relieved that you're all right."

"Even Alice?" I was surprised that Alice hadn't had one of her visions about it – not that I was complaining.

Edward laughed out loud. "Alice's head has been too full of wedding plans lately to think about much else."

"Of course." Now I felt really stupid. Alice had put together this entire magnificent wedding in just a few weeks. How self-centered could I be? As though my love life were the center of the world.

"Bella, stop blaming yourself," Edward said suddenly. "You did nothing wrong. What happened with Jacob was not your fault."

"Some of it was," I disagreed quietly. "I know how he is about you and your family, how prejudiced he is. I shouldn't have let him get to me like that. Coming here tonight was his wedding gift to me, and my big mouth turned it into a disaster."

"Jacob is the one who ruined it, not you." Edward kissed my forehead. "It wasn't only his prejudice that took over tonight, Bella – it was jealousy, too. Before tonight, in his mind our marriage wasn't real."

"What do you mean?" I remembered the guests looking on, and smoothed out my frown.

"Jacob felt that the wedding was something of a farce, because our marriage couldn't be consummated until after you were changed. Not an uncommon point of view."

He smiled down at me, spinning me gently into a turn. He also had believed it was too dangerous for us to have sex while I was still human – until we had proven that belief wrong. Edward continued, "It was the thought of us making love, especially the thought of me touching you in that way, that pushed him over the edge tonight."

Memories of Edward touching me _in that way_ rose to my mind, bringing a warm flush with them. I nestled closer. We danced for a moment in silence, then I sighed.

"It's over. Let's not think of it again tonight. I love you, Edward."

His lips touched my hair as he held me tighter. "That's why we're here."

"You're monopolizing the bride," Emmett said, coming up behind Edward's shoulder. "Let me dance with my little sister. This could be my last chance to make her blush." He laughed loudly, as unaffected as he usually was by any serious atmosphere.

I suppressed a sigh, trying to conceal my apprehension. Emmett undoubtedly _would_ make me blush, armed as he was with new ammunition after my revelation to Jacob.

Edward stepped aside, but gave his favorite brother a warning look. "Be nice, Emmett. I mean it."

Emmett rolled his eyes dramatically and swept me away. To my surprise and relief, he managed to limit himself to only a few mildly suggestive remarks. It wasn't long before Carlisle cut in - at Edward's suggestion, I was sure - and I was able to relax. Carlisle looked down at me, his kind eyes concerned. "How are you, Bella?"

"I'm fine," I assured him.

"Good," he smiled. "In case I haven't mentioned it before, I'm very glad to have you in our family – and not just for Edward's sake."

That made me blush. "Thank you," I mumbled.

It turned out there were actually lots of people I hadn't danced with yet, and that gave me a chance to truly compose myself. When Edward claimed me again, I found that the Jacob-drawer in my mind, where I'd placed the events of the night, was shut nice and tight.

As he wrapped his arms around me, I was able to unearth my earlier sense of joy, my certainty that everything in my life was in the right place tonight. I smiled and laid my head against his chest. His arms tightened.

"I could get used to this," I said.

"Don't tell me you've gotten over your dancing issues?"

"Dancing isn't so bad – with you. But I was thinking more of this," – and I pressed myself to him even tighter – "of never having to let you go."

"Never," he promised, and he leaned down to kiss me.

It was a serious kind of kiss – intense, slow, but building . . . . I'd pretty much forgotten where I was when I heard Alice call, "Bella! It's time!"

I felt a brief flicker of irritation with my new sister for the interruption. Edward ignored her; his lips were hard against mine, more urgent than before. The last few weeks had been so hectic, it had been almost impossible for us to snatch more than a few minutes alone. Except, of course, when we were in my bedroom at night – but knowing that Charlie was in his room, however deeply asleep, had proven to be a strong inhibiting factor. So now my heart broke into a sprint and my palms were slick against his marble neck.

"Do you want to miss your plane?" Alice demanded, right next to me. "I'm sure you'll have a lovely honeymoon camped out in the airport waiting for another flight."

Edward turned his face slightly to murmur, "Go away, Alice," and then pressed his lips to mine again. His arms tightened around me.

"Bella, do you want to wear that dress on the airplane?" she demanded.

I really wasn't paying much attention. At the moment, I simply didn't care.

Alice growled quietly. "I'll tell her where you're taking her, Edward. So help me, I will."

He froze. Then he lifted his face from mine and glared at his favorite sister. "You're awfully small to be so hugely irritating."

"I didn't pick out the perfect going-away dress to have it wasted," she snapped back, taking my hand. "Come with me, Bella."

I tugged against her hold, stretching up on my toes to kiss him one more time. She jerked my arm impatiently, hauling me away from him. There were a few chuckles from the watching guests. I gave up then and let her lead me into the empty house.

She looked annoyed.

"Sorry, Alice," I apologized.

"I don't blame you, Bella," she sighed. "You don't seem able to help yourself." She shook her head and muttered something about "so human."

I giggled at her martyred expression, and she scowled. I threw my arms around her, bouquet and all, and hugged her.

"Thank you, Alice. It was the most beautiful wedding anyone ever had," I told her earnestly. "Everything was exactly right. You're the best, smartest, most talented sister in the whole world."

That thawed her out; she laughed a little, good humor restored. "Don't get carried away, Bella. But I'm glad you liked it."

Renee and Esme were waiting upstairs. The three of them quickly had me out of my wedding gown and into Alice's deep-blue going-away ensemble. I was grateful when someone pulled the pins out of my hair and let it fall loose down my back, wavy from the braids, saving me from a hairpin headache later. My mother's tears streamed without a break the entire time.

"I'll call you when I know where I'm going," I promised as I hugged her good-bye. I knew the honeymoon secret was probably driving her crazy; my mother hated secrets, unless she was in on them. Kind of like me.

"I'll tell you as soon as she's safely away," Alice outdid me, smirking at my wounded expression. How unfair, for me to be the last to know.

"You have to visit Phil and me very, very soon. It's your turn to go south – see the sun for once," Renee said.

"It didn't rain today," I reminded her, avoiding her request.

"A miracle," she sniffed.

Esme embraced me. She couldn't cry, of course, but her eyes looked as if they wanted to. "Thank you, Bella," she whispered.

"For what?" I was pleased, but mystified.

"For bringing Edward to life." She kissed my cheek and hugged me again, then moved back. Renee instantly took her place.

"Everything's ready," Alice said. "Your suitcases are in the car; Jasper's bringing it around." She pulled me back toward the stairs with Renee following, still halfway embracing me.

"I love you, Mom," I whispered as we descended. "I'm so glad you have Phil. Take care of each other."

"I love you too, Bella, honey."

Edward was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, his eyes serenely golden. I took his outstretched hand, but leaned away, scanning the little crowd that was waiting to see us off.

"Dad?" I asked, my eyes searching for him.

"Over here," Edward murmured. He pulled me through the guests; they made a pathway for us. We found Charlie leaning awkwardly against the wall behind everyone else, looking a little as though he was hiding. The red rims around his eyes explained why.

"Oh, Dad!" I hugged him around the waist, tears streaming again. He patted my back.

"There, now. You don't want to miss your plane."

It was hard to talk about emotions with Charlie – especially love. We were so much alike, always reverting to trivial things to avoid embarrassing emotional displays. But this was not the time to be self-conscious.

"I love you forever, Dad," I told him in a choked voice. "Don't forget that."

"You too, Bells. Always have, always will."

I kissed his cheek at the same time that he kissed mine. "Call me," he said.

"Soon," I promised, knowing this was _all_ I could promise: Just a phone call. My father and my mother could not be allowed to see me again; I would be too different, and much, much too dangerous.

"Go on, then," he said gruffly. "You don't want to be late."

The guests made another aisle for us, and Edward pulled me close to his side as we made our escape.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"I am," I said, and knew that it was true.

Everyone applauded when Edward kissed me on the doorstep. Then he rushed me to the car as the rice storm began. Most of it went wide, but someone – probably Emmett – threw with uncanny precision, and I caught a lot of the ricochets off Edward's back.

The car was decorated with more flowers that trailed in streamers along its length, and with long gossamer ribbons that were tied to a dozen shoes – designer shoes that looked brand-new - dangling behind the bumper.

Edward shielded me from the rice while I climbed in, and then he was in and we were speeding away as I waved out the window and called "I love you" to the porch, where my families waved back.

The last image I registered was of our parents. Esme and Carlisle were holding each other, Esme's head resting on his chest. Phil had both arms wrapped tenderly around Renee. She had one arm tight around his waist, but had her free hand stretched out to hold Charlie's. So many different kinds of love, harmonious in this one moment. It seemed a very hopeful picture to me.

Edward squeezed my hand. "I love you."

"That's why we're here," I quoted him, twining my fingers with his.

As we turned onto the black highway and Edward really hit the accelerator, I heard a noise over the purr of the engine, coming from the forest behind us. If I could hear it, then he certainly could.

Instinctively I turned my head in that direction, but said nothing. He remained silent too. What, after all, was there to say? With a sigh, I leaned my head against his arm, and he kissed my hair.

The piercing, lonely howling grew fainter and then disappeared entirely.

After a few minutes, I smiled up at Edward and mischievously trailed my hand up his long, muscular thigh – all the way up. He jumped a little and the speeding car swerved.

"Bella," he reproved, half-laughing. "I would really prefer not to have my first automobile accident happen while we're _en route_ to our honeymoon."

"That would not be good," I agreed. "Okay, I'll behave." With a small sigh of regret, I took my hand away and nestled against his arm, contenting myself with holding his hand, until we reached the airport.

END OF CHAPTER


End file.
